


Трое в лодке

by leoriel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Language Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего бы не случилось, если бы не мертвый японец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трое в лодке

**Author's Note:**

> Лингвистические таланты Слэйда Уилсона, русские как представляют создатели сериала.

– Нет, блядь, он не может остаться с нами! – последний раз Слэйд использовал этот тон, когда в другой, нормальной жизни запретил сыну заводить щенка. – Вы окончательно чокнулись?  
– Они искали его, – сказала Шадо, – мы должны понять, почему.  
– Она права, – кивнул Оливер и добавил, доказывая, что чему-то Слэйд все же его научил: – Они вернутся за ним.  
– Это всего-навсего дохлый японец. Полуразложившийся скелет! Готов пожертвовать ради него своей жизнью?  
– А если у них есть лодка? – спросила Шадо. Самое скверное, что скорее всего у них действительно была лодка. Слэйд уже думал об этом, как и о том, что они были довольно неплохо вооружены.  
Если скелет действительно ведет к спрятанным на острове сокровищам, то есть вероятность, что, деля трофеи, они вцепятся друг другу в глотки. А потом Слэйд прирежет победителя: и лодка, и сокровища сами упадут в руки. Нужно было только немного ждать. Оливер Квин ждать так и не научился, только хвастаться, почем зря:  
– Да мы с Шадо и вдвоем справимся.  
– Хотите умереть – валяйте, идите вдвоем.  
Слэйд вышел наружу и зашагал от лодки в противоположную сторону.  
Они сделали свой выбор, он сделал свой. Вдалеке все равно слышно было, как Шадо объясняла Оливеру, как лучше уложить в мешок кости, чтобы не повредить. С нее станется и разложить потом скелет точно так же, как они его нашли. У девчонки был зоркий глаз и отличная память.  
Трава протестующе скрипела под ногами. Лодку выбросило на берег довольно давно, вода ушла, и постепенно пляж превратился в луг. Слэйд не заметил, как ногой угодил в яму, выругался и…  
Справа от него разорвался снаряд. Парни, у которых все еще могла быть лодка (а могло быть и что-то посерьезней), похоже, решили разнести тут все к чертовой матери и обыскивать трупы.  
– Шадо! Оливер!  
Слэйд пригнулся, переждал пару секунд между взрывами и что есть мочи рванул назад.  
Наверное, оставшийся дома дворовой пес успел вымахать за эти годы в здоровенную блохастую псину. 

– Ты вернулся, – сказал Оливер.  
Они сидели у костра и ели тушенку из запасов Файерса. Оставалось надеяться, что у парней, у которых совершенно точно была лодка с ракетами, не было еще и вертолета.  
– Она была права, – кивнул Слэйд в сторону Шадо. Признать это, глядя ей в глаза, почему-то было гораздо сложней. – Насчет лодки.  
– Ты повредил ногу, – сказала Шадо. – Потому что побежал нас предупредить.  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Слэйд. Растяжение не перелом, заживет. Что, конечно, не отменяло ноющей боли. Если бы ему повезло чуть меньше, то вообще нахрен бы оторвало ногу. – Вы привели сюда и одного из ваших мертвых друзей?  
– Он тебе не нравится, – сказала Шадо, – но он останется с нами.  
– Это мой самолет.  
– Мы могли бросить тебя в поле, – примиряюще сказал Оливер.  
Слэйд замолчал, потому что тоже мог бы их бросить.  
– Почему именно этот? – на лодке было два скелета, Шадо, к счастью, взяла только один. – Как ты выбрала?  
– По нашивкам.  
– Любишь парней в погонах?  
Шадо помрачнела и не ответила; Оливер был слишком занят тушенкой или списал неудачную шутку на контузию.  
Шутка правда вышла хреновая. В духе Билли, раз он подох, кто-то должен был за него скверно шутить.  
Пустые глазницы скелета, сражавшегося еще на второй мировой, смотрели насмешливо. Когда все заснут, нужно будет его закопать. Поглубже. 

План провалился, потому что колено все еще выебывалось, как шлюха в гонконгском порту. Нужно было отвлечься. Слэйд считал овец, кенгуру, отрубленные головы ребят Файерса – ни черта не работало. То, что он обнимал Шадо за талию, а Оливер обнимал его, то есть пытался облапить Шадо, нисколько не помогало. В предыдущие месяцы это был просто способ сохранить тепло, теперь вдруг начало раздражать. Сложно было лежать на месте и не думать о всяком.  
Например, если у искателей приключений есть ракеты, то и сама лодка явно не подкачала. Гораздо лучше той японской развалюхи – плыви хоть в Австралию.  
– Мы должны выбрать, где устроим засаду.  
– Спи, – пробормотала Шадо. – Все завтра.  
– Вдруг они прямо сейчас планируют засаду на нас? – сказал Оливер и случайно пихнул его локтем. Слэйд пихнул его в ответ – уже не случайно. Нехрен было лезть, и так жарко.  
– Ночью спят, – повторила Шадо. – Спите. Оба.  
Оливер, похоже, обиделся и отвернулся на другой бок. Потом перевернулся обратно. И еще раз. На пятом разе Слэйд не выдержал:  
– Я не могу уснуть, когда он ворочается.  
– Прошлой ночью это тебе не мешало, – возразил Оливер.  
Конечно, не мешало. Была очередь Слэйда спать с краю, так что он откатился подальше, чтобы не слышать, как Оливер нежно дышит в шею спящей крепко, как покойнице, Шадо.  
– Можно поменяться местами.  
И всю ночь слушать, как они возятся у него под боком. Ну уж нет, плавали, знаем.  
– Кто не может спать тут, пойдет к нему, – уже чуть менее сонно сказала Шадо и показала рукой на скелет.  
Слэйду никогда не нравилось работать с япошками. Если подумать, с неудобствами сна между Оливером и Шадо вполне можно было смириться. 

***  
Вместе с главарем их было семеро, в двух других попадавшихся ему отрядах Слэйд насчитал еще пятерых – Шадо и Оливер в случае чего вполне с ними справятся. Всего двенадцать человек, у Файерса и то было больше.  
Пока все шло по плану: они сосредоточенно рылись в обломках, обрадовались, найдя первый труп, но вскоре разочаровались в находке.  
– Найдите его командира, – с сильным немецким акцентом скомандовал главарь. Похоже, не только Шадо обращался внимание на звания.  
– Ничего нет, Айво, – сказал чернокожий, судя по всему, второй по важности в банде сразу после главаря.  
– Ищите лучше!  
– Кости могло раскидать взрывом, – сказала блондинка. Шла она в хвосте и особым авторитетом в банде не пользовалась, вряд ли представляла угрозу.  
– Если миракуру пропала при взрыве, я отрежу ему голову, – помощник главаря вздрогнул, поймав его взгляд, но больше ничего не произошло. – А потом подорву здесь все к чертовой матери.  
Айво сплюнул и пинком раскрыл лежавшую возле трупа японца древнюю металлическую аптечку. Замок не выдержал, вот только наружу ничего не высыпалось – Слэйд опустошил ее еще накануне и теперь немного жалел об этом поступке. От просроченных обезболивающих все равно не было особого толку, дернул же нечистый. На чудо надеялся, не иначе.  
– Еще полчаса на поиски и уходим, – сказал Айво. Похоже, пронесло. – Ты пока пошарь по кустам, Сара.  
Слэйд выругался про себя; Сара покорно шагала именно в ту сторону, где он прятался.  
В принципе, Слэйд вполне мог в одиночку убить семерых, но ему все же нужен был какой-то трюк, чтобы выиграть время. Если блондинка-Сара была единственной бабой в отряде, фора вполне могла появиться. Или можно было вытянуть из нее информацию о Айво и его парнях, только для побега с заложником нужны были двое. Оливер и Шадо все еще не было видно на горизонте, Слэйд прекрасно мог справиться и без них.  
Сара оказалась на удивление сообразительной и послушной. Женщины часто не верят, что ты можешь и правда сломать им шею. «Только не меня, я же такая хорошенькая. Со мной не может случиться ничего плохого».  
– Тихо, – для порядка повторил Слэйд. Сара замерла неподвижно, почти не дыша, но все равно что-то в ней настораживало. Ее взгляд – она смотрела так, словно все плохое уже с ней случилось.  
– Сколько всего было поисковых групп?  
– Три, – придушенно сказала Сара. – Остальные остались на лодке. Айво убьет тебя.  
– Насколько сильно он тебя любит?  
– Я мусор под его ногами, – соврала Сара, за что получила подзатыльник, и, подумав, добавила: – Я все еще жива.  
– Ты поможешь мне и доживешь до конца дня, – сказал Слэйд. – Подзови сюда вот того парня, скажи ему, что кое-что нашла и тебе нужна его помощь.  
Из них с Сарой могла получиться неплохая команда – для блондинки она была достаточно понятлива и поручение выполнила. Парень так и не понял, что произошло, просто осел на землю со сломанной шеей. С Айво оставалось еще четверо.  
И тут Сара все испортила: пока Слэйд отвязывал у мертвеца с пояса нож, она решила удрапать. И мало того – еще и вопила как резаная. Хотелось порешить ее тем самым ножом, но Слэйд, разумеется, не стал этого делать.  
– Сара? – закричал Айво. – Девочка моя, где ты?  
К счастью, у Слэйда всегда был запасной план.  
– Сара, помаши папочке? – попросил Слэйд. Помимо ножа у мертвеца нашелся и автомат. Нож был хорош, но по огнестрелу он успел чертовски соскучиться.  
Если бы Сара кивнула, то Слэйд бы перерезал ей сонную артерию, но она снова стала понятливой и помахала.  
– Твои парни сейчас же бросят оружие или я прирежу твою подружку, Айво.  
Айво, похоже, пару минут обдумывал его предложение, а потом засмеялся:  
– Дерзай.  
Слэйд держал ее крепко, но Сара все равно умудрилась извернуться и вогнать ему в больную ногу спрятанный в рукаве нож. Наверное, заметила, что он хромает. Сука! 

***

В первую секунду после пробуждения Слэйд подумал, что они все же отрезали ему ногу. Боль была адская.  
Он лежал на полу замызганной камеры, воняло дерьмом и мочой. Нога была. Сидевший в соседней камере русский сказал ему что-то сочувственное, но Слэйд знал на русском только слова «хуй» и «водка».  
– Давно я здесь?  
Русский показал ему на пальцах, однако сосчитать их с первого раза не удалось. В глазах двоилось, да и кто знает прошло пять часов или пять дней.  
– Водка! – вместо благодарности сказал ему Слэйд.  
Русский улыбнулся, попытался сказать что-то по-английски, только из-за акцента ни черта было не разобрать:  
– Вера юфром?  
– Водка не хуй! – попробовал быть вежливым Слэйд. Отрицания во всех языках похожи.  
Жалко, что его не посадили рядом с каким-нибудь латиносом. По-испански Слэйд мог снять шлюху, купить автомат или наркотики и сказать, что ему тоже нравится та песня про черную рубашку (ее любила одна его бывшая подружка).  
Русский задумался и замолчал.  
Зато пришедшие его навестить головорезы Айво оказались гораздо общительней. Слэйд собирался сказать, что ничего им не скажет, но они уже и без того отпинали его по ребрам.  
– Это тебе за Сару!  
У блондиночки были на редкость горячие поклонники.  
– Юкилхим! – взмолился русский.  
И неведомый Юкилхим и правда спас Слэйду жизнь. Если он убьет всех на этой чертовой лодке, то русского пощадит.  
– Поднимайся и пошли за мной.  
Слэйд попытался подняться – и не смог. Еще два тычка под ребра этому не способствовали. Головорез потащил его на себе, будь у Слэйда побольше сил, можно было попробовать свернуть ему шею, а пока рисковать не стоило.  
– Присаживайся, – блондинка сидела в кресле и поигрывала знакомым ножом.  
– Здравствуй, Сара.  
На шее у нее красовалась алая полоса, Слэйд улыбнулся, когда это заметил. Еще чуть-чуть и ты бы сдохла, сучка.  
– А как твое имя?  
– Джон Доу, – сказал Слэйд. – Где Айво?  
– Наверное тебе очень больно, Джонни, – сказала Сара. – Хочешь пить? Если ты кое с чем мне поможешь, то доживешь до конца дня.  
Слэйд был процентов на девяносто уверен, что каждое слово в ее уста вложено Айво, наблюдавшим сейчас со стороны, и все равно ужасно хотелось ее придушить.  
Следовало сделать это сразу. Шадо с ее гуманизмом и Оливер с его нытьем заставили его расслабиться, потерять хватку.  
Сара наклонила кружку, отпила из нее, пара капель воды стекла вниз по подбородку.  
– Меня зовут Слэйд Уилсон.  
Она действительно дала ему попить и только потом продолжила задавать вопросы.  
– Ты был на острове один?  
– У меня был напарник, – сказал Слэйд. – Нас наняли зачистить базу одного ублюдка, и он меня кинул.  
– И что потом произошло?  
– Он меня кинул, пришлось уйти в леса. А потом я вернулся к ним и подорвал его и его базу.  
– Чем ты питался на острове?  
– По утрам собирал кокосы, а на обед ловил и жарил маленьких болтливых обезьянок.  
Лицо у Сары забавно перекосилось.  
– Как ты повредил ногу?  
– Меня ранило, когда твой друг решил разбомбить мой остров к чертовой матери.  
– Поэтому ты взял лекарства из той аптечки, – кивнула Сара.  
– Не видел я никакой аптечки! – вспылил Слэйд. Отвечать на ее вопросы правда было плохой идеей.  
– Позови Айво, – приказала Сара одному из приведших его головорезов. Даже раненный, Слэйд был уверен, что сможет справиться со вторым. Правильно, Сара, пусть он позовет Айво, а мы с тобой пока повеселимся.  
Должно быть, Сара что-то почувствовала в его взгляде. Слэйд отключилось, когда его огрели чем-то тяжелым. 

Головная боль заглушила боль в ноге – Слэйд просто перестал ее чувствовать. Глаза он открывать пока не рискнул.  
– Зачем ты ударила его? – спросил Айво.  
– Он мне не нравится, – сказала Сара и тут же добавила: – И посмотрел на меня как-то…  
– И смотри, чего ты добилась?  
– Я просто…  
– Он слушает сейчас наш разговор и думает, что мы желаем ему зла, правда, Слэйд? – Слэйд вздрогнул, открыл глаза и ледяная вода полилась ему за шиворот. – Если болит, помогает приложить холодное. Я знаю, я врач.  
– Я соврал ей насчет аптечки, – сказал Слэйд, сплюнув попавшую в рот воду. – Там были лекарства, но они мне не помогли.  
– Почему же ты не использовал миракуру?  
– Что?  
– Миракуру. Японцы называли его волшебным эликсиром.  
– Не знаю, о чем ты.  
Слэйд действительно не понимал и не прочь был узнать побольше. Миракуру – и есть то сокровище, которое они ищут?  
– Значит, ты не понимаешь, о чем я?  
Слэйд покачал головой, Айво это не понравилось, его ребятам еще больше. Последнее что он помнил – женский голос, почему-то похожий на голос Сары, умолял их прекратить. 

***

– Хаю? – поприветствовал его русский и под решеткой просунул ему корку черствого хлеба.  
– Хаю-хаю, – согласился Слэйд. Во рту все еще был мерзкий привкус крови, но есть было нужно. Только бы не вырвало сразу, обидно будет.  
– Толя! – сказал русский и показал на себя пальцем.  
– Австралия, – показал на себя Слэйд. Русский, похоже, не знал, где это, так что разговор немного провис, но хлеб был вкусный. Зачерствел, зато не заплесневел.  
– Толя, – снова ткнул себя пальцем в грудь русский и потом показал на Слэйда: – Не Толя! Хуз?  
Хузом Слэйд не был и что за «толя» понять пока не мог. Знать бы, как по-русски сказать друг. Или спасибо.  
– Толя водка?  
– Водка-водка! – закивал русский. Видимо, водку он любил. – Хуз неме?  
Языковой барьер явно стоял на пути настоящей мужской дружбы. Слэйд ведь тоже любил водку.  
– Толя, – повторил русский. – Не Толя. Не Толя. Не Толя!  
Он поочередно показал на соседние камеры, кто-то в ответ посоветовал ему заткнуть хлебало. От боли все еще было трудно соображать, но Слэйд понял и показал на русского, а потом на себя:  
– Ты Толя, я Слэйд.  
Русский радостно закивал, видимо, тоже не знал, как сказать по-английски «давай вместе захватим этот сраный корабль».  
Ребята Айво пришли за ним через час, но зато у него появился друг. 

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Айво.  
– Слэйд Уилсон.  
– Откуда ты?  
– Австралия, – ответил Слэйд. Айво неплохо говорил по-английски, и все равно создавалось ощущение, что он понимает его не лучше, чем сидевший в соседней камере Толя.  
– Как ты очутился на острове?  
– Я уже ей рассказывал, – не выдержал Слэйд. Сара сидела в том же кресле, в той же позы, но не сказала пока ни слова.  
– Думаю, ты чего-то недоговариваешь, Слэйд. Где миракуру?  
– Да не знаю я, что за миракуру!  
В этот раз его не стали бить, Айво только кивнул.  
– Сара предположила, что ты мог и правда не знать, что нашел на острове. Расскажи ему сама, Сара.  
– Это эликсир, разработанный во время второй мировой. Секретное оружие. Японцы назвали его чудом. Он наделяет выпившего его бойца огромной силой. Айво хочет с его помощью спасти человечество.  
Слэйд улыбнулся и спросил:  
– А если я его уже выпил и жду момента, чтобы вас всех убить?  
– Твоя нога, – сказала Сара и пнула его носком сапога по колену. – Раны по легенде затягиваются почти мгновенно, а твоя нога все еще болит.  
– Ты спрятал его где-то на острове? – пару минут спустя спросил Айво. – Расскажи нам, где, и я сохраню тебе твою жизнь. Ты неплохой боец, мог бы присоединиться к моим ребятам. Я не желаю тебе зла.  
Билли тоже сказал, что не желает ему зла, просто так получилось.  
– Я ничего не нашел.  
Айво сделал знак своим ребятам, Сара его остановила:  
– Подожди. Ты сам говорил, что военные ограниченные говнюки без воображения. Может быть, ты нашел что-то другое, Слэйд? Компас, кусок карты, координаты?  
– Там не было ничего, кроме скелетов, – сказал Слэйд.  
– Значит, их все же было два? – улыбнулся ему Айво. – Где ты спрятал второй?  
Нужно было той ночью нырнуть поглубже и закопать кости чертового япошки на дне океана. 

***

– Хаю?  
– Хуй, – пожаловался Слэйд. Чувствовал он себя и правда не очень. Если выживет, то родной сын не признает.  
– Ноу водка, – сказал Толя. – Россия водка, ноу водка хира! ГУЛАГ.  
– Ноу водка, – согласился Слэйд.  
Если бы здесь был Оливер, кто знает, может быть, он бы знал, что такое «гулаг». Среди сынков богатеньких родителей одно время было модно ездить в Россию охотиться на медведей. Хотя нет… Оливер был слабаком и сдох бы в первый же день.  
Или на второй. В любом случае не продержался бы долго. Рано или поздно пытки развязали бы ему язык. Хорошо, что Айво не поймал его или Шадо. Шадо бы ничего не сказала, но… В общем неправильно бы это было.  
Слэйд ущипнул себя за руку. В армии их учили – что на уме, то и я на языке. Не хотелось сболтнуть лишнего, Айво и так привязался к нему с этим чертовым скелетом, чтоб они оба сгнили в могиле.  
Парням-охранникам Слэйд кивнул, как старым знакомым. 

Сара сидела на кресле, поджав ноги, больше в комнате никого не было – даже Айво, охранников она тоже выпроводила.  
– Сейчас мы одни, – сказала Сара. – Айво высадился на остров с новым поисковым отрядом.  
– Искать скелеты? – фыркнул Слэйд. – Не боится оставлять тебя со мной?  
– Ему на меня наплевать.  
На скуле у нее красовался свежий синяк. Похоже, они с Айво или его парнями поспорили. Или синяк появился тут для достоверности – чтобы Слэйд ей поверил, пожалел и все разболтал.  
– Я правда хочу тебе помочь, – сказала Сара. – У тебя ведь кто-то остался там, на острове?  
– Никого.  
Оставалось надеяться, что лицо его ни на секунду не выдало.  
– Айво считает, что ты ему врешь.  
– Если кто-то с базы Файерса сумел скрыться, пусть убивает их.  
– Я тоже думаю, что ты врешь, – пристально глядя ему в глаза, сказала Сара. – Айво отправил еще два поисковых отряда, но они не вернулись.  
– Я расставил по лесу ловушки – когда охотился на ребят Файерса, – пожал плечами Слэйд. – Их могли сожрать лесные твари, один раз я сам чуть не подорвался на мине.  
– Вчерашний отряд тоже не вернулся, – сказала Сара, и Слэйд с трудом подавил улыбку, а Шадо и Оливер справлялись лучше, чем он о них думал. – Парни говорят, что если не найдем эликсир, лучше к черту подорвать остров, чем терять людей.  
Рука невольно дернулась вперед, чтобы ее придушить, но он остановился. Сара подмигнула ему:  
– Теперь ты знаешь.  
Допрос прекратился столь же неожиданно, как и начался. 

Всю ночь Слэйд не мог уснуть. Как только он закрывал глаза, ему мерещилась яркая белая вспышка. Он много раз мечтал о том, как подорвет проклятый остров – чаще всего вместе с Файерсом и его базой. Установит взрывчатку, настроит детонацию через спутник, и, лежа на диване, выпив рюмку водки, нажмет на красную кнопку.  
Теперь он представлял, как Шадо и Оливера разрывает на куски – как того мертвого японца.  
–  Бэд слип? – спросил его Толя.  
– Хуй, – ответил Слэйд и перевернулся на спину.  
Один раз он уснул так на острове, было холодно, поэтому Оливер и Шадо прижались к нему во сне. Тогда он громко возмущался, а сейчас это казалось, мать его, трогательным. Совсем расклеился.  
– Ю зэд? – спросил Толя и вдруг сказал уже с другой интонацией: – Сара.  
Это было что-то новенькое, о блондинке они еще ни разу не говорили. Айво его тоже допрашивал?  
– Сара?  
– Сара, – повторил Толя. На этот раз Слэйд обернулся и увидел, что Сара стоит у него за спиной.  
– Тссс, – Сара прижала палец к губам и стала открывать его камеру. Если она спятила, то все равно грех этим было не воспользоваться.  
– Без него не пойду, – заявил Слэйд.  
Сара покачала головой.  
– Нет времени, Айво вот-вот вернется.  
– Нет, – Слэйд сел обратно на пол камеры. – Толя идет с нами.  
– Прощность! – растроганно сказал русский. Сара покрутила пальцем у виска.  
– Дернется – убей ее, – для наглядности Слэйд провел пальцем у ее горла. Русский улыбнулся, кажется, идея ему понравилось. Правда, идти без поддержки было гораздо сложнее – Слэйд протянул всего пару метров.  
Толя вздохнул и взвалил его к себе на плечо.  
– Сюда, – сказала Сара. – Здесь радио-рубка.  
– И зачем мне туда? – удивленно спросил Слэйд.  
– Ты мог бы сообщить своим друзьям, что остров заминирован.  
Точнее так же, как Сара могла что-нибудь сообщить Айво. Электронике Слэйд не доверял:  
– Лучше покажи, где достать пушку и лодку. Иначе Толя с тобой разберется.  
– Он вообще не в курсе, о чем мы тут говорим.  
– Братва, – одно слово, чтобы оно не значило, но Сара согласилась. 

Самое удивительное, что они не только нашли оружие и шлюпку, но и выбрались с лодки – Слэйд все же зашел в рубку и мстительно вывел из строя их радары. Поплавайте-ка без навигации, ублюдки.  
Каждый раз, когда Сара начинала сомневаться, Толя повторял «братва», и действовало это как по волшебству. Слэйд решил, что тоже должен будет выучить это слово.  
У берега они заметили шлюпку Айво, но самого Айво и его группы нигде не было видно.  
– Вы психи! – наконец не выдержала Сара. – Я ведь не врала тебе про взрывчатку. Остров заминирован!  
– Мои друзья должны были выйти на связь, и как только вы засекли бы сигнал, Айво нажал бы на кнопку?  
Как никогда сильно захотелось свернуть ей шею.  
– Он все еще может это сделать, – продолжила рыть себе могилу Сара. – Как ты не понимаешь? Айво опасен, твой новый друг вообще не говорит по-английски, а ты тяжело ранен.  
Взрывчатка, псих с командой наемников, ранение – все это с ним уже было. Слэйд всей душой ненавидел проклятый остров, но знал его, как свои пять пальцев.  
Правда, шлюпки Айво и его команды он предусмотрительно отвязал и направил обратно в море, а свою спрятал в траве. Айво вернулся бы, если бы нашел свое миракуру или поймал Оливера и Шадо. Пока был шанс.  
– Пока рано сдаваться, – Слэйд решил все же связать Саре руки веревкой за спиной. Прятать тело было бы слишком долго, да и опираясь на них двоих идти было гораздо легче.  
– Прощность! – сказал Толя, и на душе как-то потеплело.


End file.
